


New Old Friends

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in which the Eighth Doctor meets his future self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Old Friends

“Charley, you must come look at this, it’s brilliant!”

Charley whipped her head at the sound of the Doctor’s beaming voice. She hadn’t been excited about their chance landing in this time period, but now, by the sound of the Doctor’s voice, there was a reason to be. She quickly ran to their side, expecting some great wonder, but quickly dropped her shoulders as she realized the situation.

“Doctor… It’s just a pigeon,” she sighed.

“Yes, and isn’t it brilliant!” The Doctor promptly grabbed Charley’s hands, and whirled around excitedly, enough to scare the feathered creature off. 

Charley let go off the embrace, and steadied herself against a brick wall. She fought off a slight giggle, but couldn’t hide her teeming smile. 

“Oh, Doctor, the pigeon is quite lovely, but I was expecting, I don’t know, something a bit more.”

“More? Look around you, Charley. London, 2015, the more is all around you, you just have to look!”

Charley smiled simply, chuffing slightly at the overly exuberant being who floated by in front of her. She was amazed at their simple fascination at every little thing. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was buzzing with excitement about the future that they were in, but something else nagged at her, overshadowing that warm feeling within. It was almost like a sense of dread, but she just couldn’t explain it. All she knew was that she rather not stay there for very long.

“Doctor, I hate to be a buzz kill, but could we please go somewhere else?”

The Doctor’s face sunk. They weren’t necessarily sad about their companion’s remark, just a bit surprised, and even a hint disappointed.

“Oh, why’s that? Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“Oh, no no, nothing of the sort,” Charley replied, advancing towards them, “Just, well, I feel a bit uneasy, if I’m being completely honest.”

“Of course, of course, completely understood,” the Doctor said, still looking quite somber.

Charley sighed, “If you want to stay, be my guest. I wouldn’t want to rain on your parade. But would you mind if I went back to the TARDIS? I’m feeling a bit knackered anyway, could use a rest.”

The Doctor smiled softly, “Go right ahead. I shouldn’t be too long. I’ll be over by that plant if you need me.”

The Doctor trotted off in search of their own little adventure, meanwhile, their young companion had plans to sleep, something she hadn’t done soundly for quite some time. Charley wandered back towards the TARDIS, which wasn’t too far out of the way, but still a bit of a walk. She turned the corner to walk down the alley where it had been left, but quickly retreated after a slightly shocking sight.

A young woman stood guard at the front of the TARDIS. She wasn’t very much older than Charley, by the looks of her, and seemed to be hovering around the blue box.

Charley peaked once more around the corner to get a better look, only to receive quite a fright as the woman had stealthily approached.

“Can I help you with something?” She asked in a stern voice.

“Oh, no, just trying to get to that police box over there. Quite a sight isn’t it? These things haven’t been around for years.”

“Then why are you trying to get at it?”

“I’m sorry,” Charley seemed to stutter, “Um, I mean, I wanted to take a photo of it! My friend… John Smith, likes these old kinds of things.”

“John Smith, eh? He wouldn’t happen to be a tall, grey haired stick insect, would he?” The woman folded her arms against her chest.

“Oh, no, not at all. Kinda short, actually, and long, brown hair,” Charley replied.

The woman looked down and chuckled breathily, “You’re with one of the old ones, aren’t you?”

“Pardon?”

“It’s the Doctor, isn’t it?”

Charley froze. If she hadn’t felt uneasy enough before, she definitely was now. 

“It’s okay, no need to look so shocked,” the woman smiled, placing a soft hand on her shoulder, “I’m a friend of his. Well, a future friend. Clara Oswald, nice to meet you.”

Charley was beginning to understand, but still a slight bit cautious about this supposed friend. Still, there was no reason to be rude, there was a chance that she was wrong.

“Charlotte Pollard,” she extended a friendly hand, “But you can call me Charley.”

Clara opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted but a loud chorus of crashing sounds a few feet away.

“And, that would be him now,” Clara said with a cheeky smile.

An older man came barreling towards them, triping over cafe chairs and the odd pedestrian or two in his quick pursuit. He looked as his he were running from something, but it appeared as nothing was on his tail.

The man approached sloppily, his limbs flailing every which way and eventually pouring himself onto the much smaller girl in front of him. He rested against her as she tried to catch his breath.

“What’s gotten into you?” Clara asked as the man panted.

“Oh nothing, just out for a nice jog,” he replied through the heavy breaths.

“Right, and I’m Queen Elizabeth,” Clara chirped in response. She looked up at Charley, who appeared startled by the whole encounter, “Don’t worry, this is the Doctor.”

“Of course it is, who else would I be? Do you think I have amnesia or someth…” The Doctor paused as he finally straightened out. He stepped closer to Charley, putting his face uncomfortably close to hers. “Charley?”

“Y-yes,” she responded, trying to lean back. 

“Which one are you with; the long haired pretty boy or the one in the ridiculous coat?”

“I’m sorry?” she asked, still quite bewildered.

“Charley! There you are,” a voice called from afar.

Charley turned, and saw the Doctor approaching. Her Doctor.

“Well, I guess that answers my question,” the other Doctor said flatly.

The Doctor approached quickly, taking long strides to their companion’s side.

“Well, it looks as if you have made some friends. Why don’t you introduce…” the Doctor paused, his smile turning to a grin, “Actually, just the young lady will suffice.”

The other Doctor smirked, latching tightly on to Clara’s arm, “Nice to see you again. This is my… companion, Clara Oswald.”

“What a pleasure,” the Doctor spoke sweetly as they placed a gentle kiss on Clara’s hand, “I look forward to meeting you.”

The other Doctor growled slightly, pulling in the smiling girl closer to him. She quickly gave a soft blow with her elbow to his rib cage.

“Behave,” Clara muttered through closed teeth.

“Well, Charley, I think this explains it,” the Doctor boasted.

“Explains what?”

“That weird feeling you had before, that nervousness. It wasn’t London itself, it was just him!”

“Excuse me, pretty boy?” The Doctor barked slightly.

Clara pulled him back once more, “What did I just say?”

Charley laughed at the whole ordeal. “I’m guessing he hasn’t gotten better with age, has he?”

“He really hasn’t,” Clara chuckled, “I’ve been with him for two incarnations, and it seems as if he’s somehow gotten less mature.”

The two girls laughed at their mutual friends.

“We should really break this up,” the grey haired Doctor said sternly.

“Finally, we agree on something,” the Doctor replied, “Come, Charley, we should be off.”

The Doctor took Charley by the arm, and led her down the alley.

“Excuse me,” the other Doctor interrupted, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To my TARDIS, where else?” the Doctor replied.

“Oh no no no, that’s my TARDIS, your TARDIS is parked else where. If I remember right, didn’t your regeneration have a few bouts with amnesia?”

“Now, that’s a loaded question, my friend,” the Doctor replied with a chuckle, “Anyway, while that may be true, I am sure that this is my TARDIS.”

The other Doctor scoffed loudly, “Alright, why don’t we check?”

The pair bolted off down the alley, leaving their two companions standing together. 

“20 quid says it’s your idiot’s,” Clara said, turning to Charley.

“You’re on,” Charley chuckled.

The pair reached the TARDIS doors, and smiled at each other as the older Doctor slipped the key in. He quickly pushed the door open, only to find a young, spiky haired fellow standing at the TARDIS’ console.

The man turned at the sound of the door opening, “What?!”


End file.
